A Series of Settlings
by Flymo-chan
Summary: A collection of short chapters in which the characters from Shingeki no Kyojin have dæmons that settle into their final form. Please enjoy :)
1. Eren

**A/N: Hey everyone, uh so this is my first fic! **

**I'm reading the His Dark Materials series by Phillip Pullman (again I need to stop, send help) and I found recently that I just couldn't stop thinking about what each character's dæmonwould be. Seriously, this has gone on for weeks, every single fictional character ever just HAS to have a dæmon in my mind :))))**

**So anyhow I had a bit of shingeki no kyojin mixed with some Flymo-chan brain vomiting and BAM this fic suddenly appeared. I know it probably won't have much of an audience, but we're all here for the laughs right... :)**

**This chap was so hard to write because I had to relive the pain of Eren's childhood (I'm still recovering)**

**All reviews and feedback are greatly appreciated :)**

**BTW: to understand this you probably have to have a bit of basic knowledge about how dæmons work and such, but you probably already do if you're here!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki No Kyojin or His Dark Materials**

**Enjoy (pheew, what a long note for such a short fic)**

* * *

Eren Jaegar changed forever on that tragic day, and so did his dæmon. That tragic hour when he lost everything. That heart-stopping minute when his soul was torn apart.

Only moments before it happened, Eren and Aeliana, his dæmon, were young and innocent. The inseparable pair were playing outside with Mikasa and Armin, Eren's best friends.

That was when the lighting slashed open the sky and the Colossal Titan appeared. Aeliana flitted from form to form, filled with a burning fear. With Mikasa and Armin by his side, Eren raised his head to the sky. That was when he saw it, the impossible hand grasping the wall, the gargantuan red head and the merciless eyes of the titan amidst the billowing pillars of steam. Aeliana became a cricket, her smallest form, on his shoulder and cowered. Time seemed to stop as all the people around froze in shock. The moment seemed to last for decades as the horrible reality slowly descended on the people of Shinganshina.

Suddenly an explosion shook the world, consuming everything around the trio. The shockwave toppled buildings and sent debris the size of horse drawn carts flying through the air like deadly drops of rain. The giant titan had kicked a whole in the wall more than 15 meters high. And then it disappeared as soon as it had appeared. That was when the smaller titans began pouring through the wall and flooding the city with death and chaos.

"My house is over there..." Eren muttered in a horrified trance, "Mum is…"

Eren's thoughts went straight to his mother as the first titans were sighted through the newly made hole. His house was on the outskirts of the city, right where the explosive force of the kick had hit hardest. Even then Aeliana was changing at a speed like never before. Eren legs seemed to move by themselves and suddenly he was off sprinting straight towards the incoming titans. Mikasa sprung into action beside him but he hardly seemed to notice. Aeliana sprinted ahead as a cheetah, then a falcon, then a hare, pulling the bond between Eren and her to its limit. He heard a faint call from Armin behind, but his mind was focused on one thing only, getting to his Mum. Mikasa and Eren pushed through the stampede of people all pushing the other direction to get away from the titans. Aeliana turned back to Eren, now in the form of a swallow

"Our house is definitely safe!" she called over the screams "Once I make this turn, our house will be there like always!"

Eren felt her shock as Aeliana swung a sharp left, before he had even turned the corner. The house Eren had spent his whole life in, played in, slept in, was lying in ruins. A figure was collapsed in the middle of the wreckage.

Eren, Mikasa, and their dæmons sprinted onwards until they reached their house. His mother was trapped under a heavy beam of wood from the roof of their house, and a huge boulder was crushing her legs with no chance of escape.

Yet Eren didn't even hesitate. He sprung forwards into action and Aeliana became a mountainous brown bear. Mikasa, who was next to him, gripped a part of the wood in shocked silence and the kids and their dæmons heaved with all their might but the wooden beam didn't even quiver.

At the end of the street a horrific lumbering figure was making it's way towards the group. Each footstep shook the earth and rang through the buildings. The smell of blood and the iron tang of fear was so thick Eren could hardly breath. His mother was yelling, pleading with them to run and leave, but her words fell on deaf ears.

"My legs have been crushed by the debris," She whispered horrified. "I can't run even if I get out."

But Eren and Aeliana did not stop heaving at the beam.

A whip like sound of steel cut through the air and suddenly there was a man standing behind them and Eren's mum was pleading with him and he only nodded stoically before seizing the two kids by the waists and hoisting them over his shoulders. The tall man in some sort of uniform, turned and fled without a backwards glance. Eren kicked and fought with fang and nail, falling with all his might against the man.

"Mum is still trapped under there!" He howled.

Aeliana was fighting his dæmon which was some sort of large dog. She bore down upon it with tooth, feather and claw, changing forms so fast it was almost invisible to the human eye. Bobcat, wolf, vulture, leopard, coyote, eagle. But it was no use the man kept on running away, taking Eren further away from his mother.

"Live on!" She screamed to her child who she would never see again.

And then the titan was upon her. It tore the beam away as easily as a toothpick, reached into the ruined house and picked her up like a doll. Eren watched the whole scene, paralysed with horror. His mother lay limp but he heard her last scream as the bond between her and her earth-bound dæmon reached its limit. She struggled with all her might but it was useless. Her legs that were once full of life swung like dead weights beneath her.

The titan held her up to it's grinning face and broke her spine with one motion. Her dæmon snuffed out of existence like a candle. She was dead. Even then Aeliana dove to Eren's chest as a cat. It was only then, when the smiling titan clamped down on her lifeless corpse with concrete jaws, that Aeliana made her final change ever.

Eren felt it in his burning in the carnage of his heart, that she had settled, just as his determination had. Eren would kill all the titans, he knew within him, he would kill every last one. Aeliana knew as well and growled and snarled and spat in her new form, a cross between a wolf and a bear, a wolverine. She was a blinding tornado of claws and wild fur and even wilder eyes.

That was the tragic moment when Eren Jaegar and his dæmon changed forever more.

* * *

**So that's it I guess, thanks for reading**

**Do you think I got Eren's dæmon right, as a wolverine? What would you have put it as?!**


	2. Bertholdt

**A/N: So chapter two has arrived...**

**Look I'm not going to lie this chapter was hard to write because I know NOTHING about Bertholdt's character, especially his backstory, mostly because it hasn't really been fully revealed yet. So as you can imagine, this whole chap os gonna be sooooo OOC.**

**Anyway, I managed to write it, but only with a whole lot of encouragement from the famous JubbaWubba (thank)**

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry *bows down before you***

* * *

Bertholdt has always been the biggest for his age. Ever since he was five years old he had towered over the other kids, and his dæmon, Imelda, was no exception. She always assumed large forms to match her companion, such as a husky, a lion, or a reindeer.

Yet despite their sizes, the pair were actually quite shy. Keeping to each other, they were always withdrawn and quiet. Others kids were intimidated by the size contrast between there own dæmons, who were usually sparrows or rabbits or other small animals This meant that Bertholdt and Imelda spent a lot of time alone.

One sun dappled afternoon Bertholdt was sitting by himself under a tree, reading yet another book. Imelda was hung upside down on one of the low branches as a large, black bat with a golden scruff of fur behind her neck. The pair were bored to say the least. That was when something strange happened.

Amidst the silence only broken by occasional birdsong or insect scrapings came a low rustling. Imelda pricked her ears up at once, and twisted her head this way and that. Bertholdt felt his partner's curiosity and put down his book. There is was again, coming from the nearby bushes was a definite rustling noise. There was something, or someone there.

Suddenly a hissing wildcat leaped out of the bush and seconds later it was followed by a little blond boy.

"Chaaaaarrrggggeeee!" Came the cry from the short yet stocky young figure, and the pair raced towards Bertholdt and Imelda at full pace. Imelda flew down off her branch in a flurry of black, and stretched out her wings in front of Bertholdt, as if to protect him. Meanwhile Bertholdt backed away swiftly, tripping and stumbling on the way. To put some distance between him and the mystery attackers, he edged around the thick, gnarled tree.

And just as quick as the wild pair had come, they stopped, panting. At first Bertholdt thought they were shaking in rage, but he looked closer and saw that this strange boy was laughing.

"I got you good didn't I?" He chuckled. Imelda began to feel more at ease, and she flickered shapes to become a curios fox, and meet the other dæmon.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" Questioned the blond, yet before waiting for an answer he went on, "I was exploring the forest, I'm the greatest explorer there ever was! We were just hunting some titans, and we nearly had 'em to before we saw you two!"

Bertholdt's eyes widened in awe at the brave, young warrior.

"Hey, do want to come and help us find them? Then we'll slice them open from head to toe!"

"M-me?"

"Yes, captain... uuuhh what's your name anyway?

"Bertholdt."

"Great well let's go and get those titans captain Bertholdt!"

"O-okay," Bertholdt smiled, this was the first time he ever had been invited to play before. "Oh, what's your name?"

"Reiner. Reiner Braun!"

And the tall and awkward boy, spent the whole afternoon exploring the forest with the short and energetic boy. The two were soon best friends. Throughout their childhood, Reiner was always inventing games and commanding Bertholdt and Imelda to hold down this titan while he sliced off the neck or telling the pair to scout ahead and look for that danger. Bertholdt was always happy to do whatever Reiner said, happy to let him take the lead.

And this was how they grew up, Imelda's forms started to get smaller and smaller however. As soon as they had become friends with Reiner she no longer had felt the need to protect Bertholdt by being large animals, because the brave blond was there to do it for them both.

One day at about the age of 14, Imelda became a mouse, the smallest form she had ever been. Bertholdt took no notice of it at the time, because he and Reiner were out collected firewood, and he was listening to the other boy tell him tales of all the titans he had defeated in combat. But then Imelda crawled up to his shoulder, and whispered gently to him,

"I've settled Ber." And he turned and picked her up, cupping her softly in his palms. Her fur was brown, she had a thin sliver of a tail and curious eyes that gazed apprehensively at him.

"You're tiny," He said to her, "You're perfect."

* * *

**See what I mean, that's just about the most OOC thing you've ever just read, right? Do you think Bertholdt's dæmon would be a mouse? He's kind of a coward, I guess... What would you have put it as?**


End file.
